Im Watching
by GoddessOfBlood
Summary: Lillys being watched and her stalker is playing a mean and dangerus game. Chapter 2 is up sorry, Lilly might be little out of character
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Cold case.**_

Christina Rush walked up to her little apartment. It was late and she wanted to get home so she didnt feel that something was not right.

She locked up her apartment and walked in and slammed the door shut. Her apartment was dark, she tried to lit her lamp but it was broken.

-Damn cheap lamps. She mutterd

She walked in to the kitchen when she felt a cold hand over her mouth. She tried to scream but it didnt help.

-Be still. He said in a calm voice.

- Who are you?

- You dont know me but I know you. But you are just a little brick in the game.

-What game? What are you talking about?

-You are just a message, but youre no good to me alive.

Then she felt pain in her neck and fell dead to the ground. He took out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote,

12 9 12,

9 22 5 2 5 5 14 23 1 20 3 8 9 14 7 25 15 21.

He took the paper and placed it on her chest.

- Sleep tight. He whisperd and walked out of her apartment.

In another part of Philly.

Lilly Rush sat at her desk and did paperwork. Then Stillman walked in.

- Go home Rush, Its late.

-But I have to finish my paperwork or else they never will be done.

-You cant finish them if you pass out eather.

- Okey, okey. Ill go home then. She smiled as she stood up and took her coat.

- Bye Lil, see you tomorrow.

-Bye.

When Lilly got home she fell asleep on the couch and slept through the whole night.

In the morning she woke up to her cellphone.

- Rush. She said with a groggy voice.

- Detective Rush this is Detective Stevens speaking and Im sorry to inform you that your sister, Christina Rush, was killed in her home last night.

- ... . Lillys eyes where full of tears.

-Detective Rush? Are you there? Lilly hung up the phone and stared in to space. She stood so for one hour before she sat down and started sobbing.

Stillmans Office

-Okey. This is our new case. A female, blond died in 1966. Stillmans said without looking up from the file.

- Skouldnt we wait for Lilly. Scotty asked.

Stillman looked up from the file and looked around in his office.But he just saw Scotty, Vera and Jeffries, no Lilly.

- Okey well pick her up on our way to the crime scen.

Outside Lillys house

The men stepped out of the car and walked up to her door.

- Wow, I have never been to her house before. Scotty said while checking out her building.

- Lets just ring the doorbell shall we. Stillman said and rang the doorbell. No one opend the door and there was no sign of anyone in there.

- No one home? Vera asked.

Stillman grabbed the doorknob and opend.

- Its not locked. He said and pushed it open. They walked in and saw Lilly sitting on her couch and staring into space. You could see that she was crying.

- Lil? What happend? Stillman asked with worry in his voice.

- Shes dead. Lilly said with a weak voice.

- Whos dead? Jeffries asked.

-Chris, Chris is dead.Tears started to come again and she started sobbing.

This was my firs Cold Case story, What did you think?

+   
+88   
+880   
+88   
+88   
+880   
+888888   
+8808888   
+888+88+8   
+8888+8880+88+8   
+8888+8880+8888+88   
+888+8888+888888+888   
+88+8888+8888888+888   
+888888888888888888   
+88888888888888888   
+000888888888888   
+000088888888888   
+00088888888888   
+088888888888   
+088888888888   
+8888888888   
+0088888888   
+0088888888   
+0008888888


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own cold case.

Note: Okej this is the second chapter of my first cold case story. And I dont know the age different between Lilly and Christina so I will make it two years.(just like me and my sister)

_**Flashback, sometime in the seventies**_

_**"Lil, come and play." Christina said."Im coming! Lily screamd back.**_

_**Outside the streets were white and the snow was falling like raindrops from the sky. Christina ran outside in her PJs**_

_**and tried to catch snow on her tounge.Lilly ran after ,also in her PJs, and started to spin as the snowflakes fell on her face.**_

_**Both sisters were spinning and had gotten a little dizzy now. Christina lost her balance and fell, but before she touched the ground she pulled Lilly with her and they fell into a big snowpile.**_

_**The blond and small girls were just lying there watching the sky.**_

_**"Lil, is mommy sick? The four year old girl asked with tears in her eyes.**_

_**"Yes she is Chris, but well get through it together."Lil said with a strong and steady voice.**_

_**"Together? Well be together forever, right? Even when we are old and we live in a house with many cats and stuff?" The little girl asked with a big smile on her face.**_

_**" Yeah..even then" Lilly started to laugh and the two girls were just lying there laughing.**_

_**End of flashback**_

_**Lilly woke up in her bed, she had dreamt about the time when she and her sister had played in the snow. Lilly had a smile on her lips as she rememberd. Then she rememberd the call she had gotten two days earlier and the smile faded.**_

_**"No, let it be a bad dream. Ill wake up and shell be there. Please" Lilly started to cry." I have to see her one last time, I just have to" **_

_**Lilly got up and got dressed.**_

_**The mourge**_

_**Lilly followed the coroner to one of the cold tables. There infront of her was a white sheet. **_

_**- Lilly, are you ready? The coroner asked**_

_**- As ready as I could be. She said with a lump in her throat. As the coroner lifted the sheet everything seemed to go in slowmotion. Lilly gasped as she saw her little sister, her best friend lying there pale as a sheet.**_

_**-Chris! Lil said and tears fell from her eyes. Lily touched her chin and she was so cold." Oh my god Chris, she is so pale and cold." Lily thought" Please hon, wake up, please." Lilly was crying now. Her legs couldnt hold her anymore and Lilly fell to the ground. She just sat there, below the cold table. She just cried as she held Chriss hand and she cried into her hand.**_

Note: Okej, this was the second chapter What did you think?


End file.
